


Beauty of the Ballet

by geegeegeemoneyz



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeemoneyz/pseuds/geegeegeemoneyz
Summary: It's an AU where Snake is a ballet dancer and Otacon is an artist who falls in love with him.He finds it impossible to tear his eyes away when Dave dances, and Dave finds Hal more beautiful than the art that he makes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok gang first real fic here we go!
> 
> I think Ballerina AUs are the cutest shit man like honestly I live for good happy wholesome Otasune content. Let my boys be happy!
> 
> This might end up a slow burn fic but we'll see the only other thing I've written is a Transformers crack fic so we are truly out here.

Stunning.

Hal found himself staring dumbfounded. A birthday night out was a trip to the ballet, a special treat for the artist. He loved the fine arts but freelancing didn't leave much room for appreciating them.

The title of the performance was “The Fox and the Snake” an original piece from K. Miller. A passionate piece about predators fighting for dominance in a cruel unforgiving world, obviously meant as a commentary on the world today.

The ballet dancer playing the Snake was stunning. Sharp features and a defined body Hal was just in shock of. For him, the Snake dominated the stage. His beauty and grace...Hal couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

The show ended and the patrons rose for a standing ovation. Hal was driven to tears as he applauded; he hadn't had seen such a beautiful performance in what felt like forever.

“So, did you like the show?” Mei was grinning as she exited the hall with Hal.

“Mei I loved it! You saw me crying you didn't even have to ask!” Hal teasingly pushed her. “I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present.”

“Great because the night is not over! We're going to our old ramen stop for dinner! On me!” Mei linked arms with him, pulling him out the door.

“What? You're isn't that too much?” 

“Nonsense! You barely give yourself a break, now don't make me fight you about this.”

Hal gave into a smile. Maybe she had a point, and it was his birthday. ”Well...let's go!”

*

“Mei I really can't thank you enough for this.” The two friends left the small restaurant. “I really mean it, the ballet, the dinner. It means a lot.”

“Oh please you know getting those tickets is a breeze for me! Regardless of that, it's your birthday! No expense spared, which is whyyy I have one last surprise! You're going to the rehearsal of the show tomorrow! Your own private viewing, and I figured you'd want to do some sketching while being up close and personal.”

“Mei! That's … h-how did you pull that off?” Hal’s heart fluttered. Getting to see the rehearsal? Just him? That was practically a dream!

“I'm close friends with one of the main leads! Besides I work at the theater so it's not a big deal.” She told him. “Tomorrow, 2 pm okay? I'll even introduce you to everyone! See you there!”

“Wow. Wow okay! Y-yea I'll be there! Thanks Mei!” Hal waved goodbye to Mei, a warm feeling buzzing in his chest. Tomorrow, 2 pm. Hal could barely contain his excitement as he headed back to his apartment. Tomorrow. Tomorrow!

*

Hal swallowed his confidence as he stood in front of the theater. He clutched his messenger bag, filled with as many pencils and charcoal sticks that could fit with the jumbo sized sketchbook. Before he could take another step, Mei burst out the door. “I figured you'd be standing outside anxiously. Come on get in here!” She grabbed his wrist, pulling him inside.

Hal yelped but let himself be pulled in, after all his anxiety would've left him standing outside for another 10 minutes. “I'm having second tho-”

“Nope! No second thoughts, I know you fell in love with this show, and you're going to see this rehearsal and meet everyone! Even Mr. Miller came himself!”

“What! M-Mei, what if I embarrass myself! In front of the man who made the show!” Hal's nervousness spiked through the roof. He felt sick, thinking about meeting such a big shot. What if he just stammered over his words, what if Mister Miller was horrible and rude, what if he himself came off as ru-

“Hal.” Mei stopped dragging the artist along, looking him in the eyes. “I'll be there with you. You're not going to be alone, okay?”

“...okay. Okay yea. Yea.” He took long breaths, steadying himself. He wasn't alone. Mei would be there, and she was charming enough to make up for his awkwardness. At the least she'd help break the ice.

The stage was filled with ballet dancers, all following a warm up routine lead by the Fox. Hal immediately searched for the Snake, easily recognizing his features. He was stunning, even more stunning in the lit room.

“Hal, this is Kazuhira Miller. Mr. Miller, this is Hal Emmerich.” Mei introduced the two to each other.

Kazuhira Miller was a tall and handsome man, but his age showed behind his sunglasses. Age didn't stop the man from clearly keeping in shape, even after he could no longer perform due to an accident. Regardless his presence was dominating, and Hal felt a shiver down his spine as he held out his hand to shake. “I-i-it’s nice to meet you sir. I'm a huge fan of the show!”

Without hesitation, Miller gave him a firm handshake. I'm glad to hear that. And no need to be so formal, just call me Mr. Miller.” He winked behind his glasses as Hal felt his face flush. He was already feeling the pressure of such an imposing personality that he couldn't keep up with.

Miller called for a break, conversing with the artist about the little things: what part of the city did he live in, what kind of art he did, etc. They approached the two lead performers without Hal noticing, but his legs seized up when he did realize he was in the presence of the man who had truly caught his eye.

“Hal, meet Dave and Frank. Dave, Frank, this is Hal Emmerich, he'll be observing today's rehearsal.”

“Nice to meet you Hal!” Frank immediately stepped forward, holding a hand out that Hal hesitated in taking. “Is your sketchbook in that bag? Can I take a look?” His amicable attitude was overwhelming, leaving Hal to further hesitate.

“U-uh yea, uh.” He scrambled to get his sketchbook out, handing it over to the other man. “It's nothing fancy just real life sketches…”

“Nothing fancy? These are amazing, huh Dave?” Frank flipped through the pages, making sure that Dave you could see.

“Hm. They're pretty good.” Dave nodded. He looked up at Hal, who was clearly nervous about other people looking over his work.

A pink dust settled on Hal's cheeks as he received the compliment. “Uh, thanks! I hope I can do you guys some j-justice.” He gave into a nervous laugh.

“I'm sure whatever you're going to make will be great!” Frank smiled as he handed back the sketchbook. “I mean, at least from the short preview I got.”

A mumbled thanks and Hal shoved the sketchbook back into his bag. “I..uh I mean the art you guys make is pretty great too.” Hal didn't want to keep the conversation one sided and this was the only shot he'd ever get to even talk to these people. “The performing arts are amazing but I-I always loved ballet! And this show was the best I've seen! The story was compelling and universal in it's themes! And I mean, you have such amazing form and-and the expressiveness of the moves themselves to properly express the story! Blending contemporary and modern styles in such a unique way that can only be pulled off by the best of the best!” Before he knew it, Hal immediately perked up as he raved about the dancers to their faces. He felt the familiar red heat of embarrass me rise in his cheeks and ears. He was ready to lay down and die.

Everyone stood stunned. They hadn't expected such a burst of excitement from the meek man.

“I’m so so-”

“I'm glad.” Dave was the first to speak, cutting Hal off but only tightening the knot in his stomach. “I didn't think that I'd leave such an impact since this is my first show.” He remained stoic but gave into a small smile.

Miller grinned as the tension broke. “I wish all critics could see things how you do! Maybe I wouldn't have to bust my ass so hard to impress them.”

“H-ha yea…” Hal nervously laughed. At least they didn't think he was some annoying fanboy.

“Well, I hope you like this rehearsal as much as the real thing. Everyone let's get in position!” Miller walked away barking out orders.

“Well, that's our cue! Stick around, we'll talk later!” Frank smiled at Hal before heading backstage.

“Hm. See you.” Dave offered a short nod before following suit after Frank.

“See! That wasn't so bad.” Mei bouncing in front of him, smiling wide.

 

Hal finally felt a sigh of relief leave his body. He didn't make a fool of himself! ‘Or..not yet’ he thought to himself. “Yea it wasn't the worst…” Shaking his head to get rid of any worrying thoughts, he headed down to the seats to get ready for his personal viewing. Before it even began, he found himself drawing Dave, trying to perfect him from memory. Hopefully he'd stick around after too. Frank was charming and outgoing, but Hal couldn't get a read on the other man. Unfortunately for Hal, it only added to his allure, as he felt a sharp pang of worry thinking about how much of an idiot he must've sounded like earlier.

He chased away the bad thoughts. Right now was his time to enjoy the show.

To enjoy watching Dave perform again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal gets a chance to make some money, and he also get's some one on one with his favorite dancer. He's having a pretty good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided if I make this a slow burn I'm gonna explode so it's not! Hurray!  
> Shout out to my gf Marceline, who beta's my fics for me.  
> And shout out to Ao3 user koob! Who commented twice and who's comment made me even decide to update this fic today!  
> Enjoy!

It was phenomenal.

His own private show.

It felt like an impossible daydream that he'd spent an entire week working and crafting and escaping into.

But it was more than a daydream, it was reality.

Though they weren't in their performance outfits, opting for tights and sweats, Hal felt as if it was more powerful like this. No, it was more intimate.

Intimate enough to make him forget he was here to sketch the subjects. Quickly his hand dances across the page much like the performers as he imitates their dance on paper.

After the performance they bowed and Hal enthusiastically clapped for them all. It was a bit awkward as the clapping died out and the ballet dancers all went back to standing. Hal could only keep his eyes on Dave. In fact it reflected in his sketches but the artist didn't even realize his focus was on him.

Hal began to pack up but stopped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with Dave. Quickly his heart beat against his chest as a familiar pink dust settled on his cheeks.

“Wait for me.” Were the only instructions he got. Hal nods in response as Dave gave him a nod back and a hint of that smile so sweet and so secretive.

As he settles near the door he is met by Frank.

“Hey! Hal right? Seems like Dave’s take-” Before his thought is finished, Mei appears grabbing Hal gently.

“Sorry but I need to borrow him for a second! Thanks.” She smiles as Hal nervous shrugs at a now stony faced Frank. “Mr. Miller wanted to see your art Hal! I think he's interested in using it in promotions.”

“Wait really? My art?” Hal was a little shocked. His specialty wasn't life sketching by far (a childhood obsession with Mecha anime made him much better at that) but maybe his practice had paid off.

Mei smiled as she brought him to said Mr. Miller. Hal immediately handed over his sketchbook without being asked, too excited at the prospect of another job- and anything that would keep him in the company of the ballet. He explained each sketch and the scene they came from, and Miller easily guessed them before Hal had the chance. Neither noticed the approach of Hal's favorite star to the group.

“Hal, I want you to come to this weekend's performance before the show starts. I'll have them model for you while you draw them. I want something similar to these- more refined obviously- but the same kind of natural messiness in the lines.” Miller instructed as Hal took notes on the details.

“Yea! Of course I can do that not a problem it's going to be great I won't let you down!” Hal's puppy like enthusiasm caused Kaz to give into a laugh. As Hal shuffled backwards, stuffing his sketchbook in his bag, he felt himself bump into something and hands were suddenly around his arms.

“Careful.” He felt the deep voice against his back, the feeling of hands grabbing his arms and keeping him balanced. The feeling of a rock dropping in his stomach as he realized he had backed right into Dave. 

“S-sorry!” Hal scrambled away from the other, a hot flush coming to fruition on his face. “I didn't reali- I didn't see you!” Right now, he wanted to curl up on the floor and die.

“ 'S alright. You didn't do anything wrong.” Dave was reassuring despite his almost monotone voice. Hal picked up on the amusement, but his brain short circuited and took it as mockery. “Come on, let's go.”

He left so abruptly it took Hal several moments before realizing he was supposed to follow. Stumbling over his own feet, he rushes to catch up to Dave. “W..where are we going?”

Dave paused for a second. “Dinner. Do you know any places?”

“Dinner! D-dinner?” Hal couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Just the two of them? That’d mean time spent alone with Dave!

“Yea. Dinner.” He didn’t seem to mind Hal’s shocked reaction, or he just didn’t notice. “Do you know any good places?”

“Uh...cheap ones. B-But they’re good! I promise!” Hal adjusted his glasses, determined to keep himself from getting too flustered. “There’s a pretty casual diner not far from here, would that work?”

“Anything sounds good to me. It’s my first time here.” Dave shrugged. “I’m not a picky eater.”

“Okay good! I-I mean it’d be okay if you were a picky eater! But it’s also g-good you’re not!” Hal cursed at himself for not being able to keep it cool. He really wished he could just calm his nerves down but one sideways glance at Dave sent his heart leaping. It was the equivalent of meeting a celebrity crush; a person so untouchable, that seemed so far away up on the stage that they weren’t much more than a dream.

Dave huffed in what could only be a quiet laugh. “Yea, it’s good I’m not a picky eater.” He seemed to be teasing Hal.

Hal just hoped it was playful teasing.

They walked in awkward silence to the diner, before halfway through Hal swallowed his fears and decided to actually try a conversation. “So how’d you get into ballet?”

“My dad was a famous ballet dancer apparently. I lived with my mom, she was the one who signed me up for classes. He didn’t like the idea of me going into ballet but my mom insisted on it.” Dave pulled out a cigarette and brought it to his lips, lighting it not to shortly after.

Hal nodded, biting his lip nervously. He honestly didn’t know what he expected him to say, or how he’d even respond.

“How’d you get into drawing?”

“Huh? Oh! Ha, I got into it kinda because of my dad too.” He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “H-he did more engineering and stuff, but I liked his technical drawings a lot! They reminded me of the designs in mecha anime so I took to it. The art stuck but I guess I wanted to rebel against my dad so I didn’t bother with engineering.”

“Would you have been a good engineer?”

“I...was pretty good at all the basic classes. Physics and calculus and stuff. A-and it’s weird but I know most people want to make their dads proud! But...I really didn’t.” Hal stared down at the ground as they walked. “H-He wasn’t a great dad. I didn’t want anything to do with him.”

“Mm.” Dave’s face was unreadable, and it drove Hal mad how he couldn’t figure out what the other man was feeling. “My dad wasn’t great either.”

They made their way into the diner, and were quickly seated.

After the waitress poured them their drinks, Hal picked up his glass in a toast. “To bad dads.”

Dave smiled. “To bad dads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please leave a comment if you enjoy it! It really does motivate me!  
> I'm geegeegeemoneyz on tumblr and twitter! Don't be shy!  
> If you have any ideas for this fic let me know! I'd love to hear what you want to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal's art feels stuck, so Dave tries to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my gf for proof reading as always! Sorry for the kinda late chapter! Also kinda short?

The following week for Hal was a busy one. He was working on the poster designs, constantly back and forth from his apartment to the theatre. None of his work was good enough, he felt like it lacked something and Miller agreed. Though neither understood what, Miller assured him that he'd figure it out. Hal's guess was that he couldn’t capture the predator versus predator dynamic of the leads; one of the two always seemed to overpower the other.

Worst of all was that he hadn't had much time to talk to Dave, and whenever they did Hal couldn't help but bring up his frustrations on how to tackle this project.

“I don't get it Dave!” Hal had a mouthful of a cupcake in his mouth. He insisted that sweets and junk food helped him think and Dave learned quickly that Hal wasn't always the pushover he seemed to be. He also learned Hal was very passionate about his junk food habits.

“Take a break.” He said.”It would help to work on something else besides the poster.”

“What would I even work on?”

“Have you ever danced?”

“What?”

“Maybe dancing will help you figure out what's missing. Obviously not ballet there's no way you could do that. But I doubt you've danced much besides school dances, and even then rarely so.”

Hal turned a shade of bright red at the very correct analysis. “Y-yea.” He pouted. “Maybe...but who would teach me?”

“I could.” Dave shrugged. “I know some ballroom dancing. Anyone can learn.”

“I don't think it'd help.” Hal sighed, taking the final bite out of his cupcake.

“It'd be better than eating junk food to help you think.” Dave gave a sly smile to which Hal pouted in response.

“Fine I'll take Dave's patented dancing lessons! Guaranteed to help you think better!” Hal rolled his eyes, making Dave laugh in response.

*

“Your apartment is tiny, I don't know why we couldn't do this at the studio.” Dave looked around the studio apartment.

“It's hard enough to talk to others, I'd rather not dance around other people too.” Hal said while clearing up an open space for them. He didn't have much to start with, but his apartment was short of a mess. Papers everywhere, misplaced paintbrushes and pencils, even paint stains here and there. It wasn't hard to see he was an artist. Then again it added personality to the apartment that Dave appreciated. He himself barely had anything in his own apartment.

“It doesn't matter what other people think of you.” Dave remarked while observing a poster of... Gundam? Looked like some anime.

“I know it shouldn't but it matters to me.” Hal had finally cleared out a decent amount of space. “I can't help but worry what others are thinking about me. Especially Frank. He puts me on edge.”

“Frank? He's a good person.”

“I know! I think that's why. He's so charming. Everyone loves him! He's the opposite of me.”

“You have your own charms Hal.”

“...You think I do?” Hal raised an eyebrow. It wasn't what he thought Dave would say. He didn't know what he thought Dave would say, but definitely not that. His heart beat heavy in his chest and he wished for once his feelings wouldn't rush to the surface every time Dave said something remotely nice.

“Yea. You're a nice guy and you know how to have fun.” Dave smirked. “Sometimes.”

Hal stuck out his tongue before smiling himself. “Thanks.”

Dave only nodded in response. “You ready to dance?”

*  
“I didn't think this would be tiring.” Hal took a drink from a water bottle he had managed to find in his apartment.

“It's not.” Dave said. “It's the cupcakes talking to you.”

Hal deadpanned. “Easy for you to say, you're jacked! I doubt most amounts things involving...your body are hard to you.” Granted anyone could tell that Dave’s physique was great, but Hal was in a consistent state of admiration and adoration of it.

“That’s true.” Dave replied. “Keeping your arms up like that really is a challenge but you get used to it the more you do it.”

Hal shrugged, not really sure what else to say. It was work for him! Regardless he had been having fun!

“So Dave--” Hal was promptly cut off by the doorbell ringing. Which was odd, since no one randomly visited him and Mei had a key to his apartment.

No one randomly visited him except for...oh.

Oh no.

“Dave!” Hal shot up like a rocket from his seat on the floor. “Leave out the fire escape quick!”

“What?” Dave's eyes widened as Hal attempted to push him towards the window above the fire escape. “What's the deal?” He turned around to face the other.

Before he could answer, the doorbell was rung rapidly.

“Ugggghh...okay.” Hal hung his head in defeat. He hoped they didn't make a big deal about Dave being here. Like they did with anyone of his friends.

Or crushes.

Hal made his way to his door, Dave watching him curiously. He was confused at who it might be that Hal immediately freak out.

He watched as Hal opened the door and was immediately met by two older women, one with short silver hair immediately throwing her arms around Hal.

“Sweetie we missed you! We just landed in from Bora Bora, so I hope you don't mind us staying the night here! I just missed my little Hal so much!” She cooed.

“It's good to see that you're doing well. Who's your friend?” The taller of the two, who wore her hair in a ponytail and admittedly looked like she could snap anyone in half, noticed Dave instantly.

Hal, finally free of the women's hug, grinned with panic in his eyes. “That's Dave. Dave, these are my moms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the concept of Hal being not only Strangelove's son but Strangelove and The Boss raising Hal.  
> The scenario is that Strangelove and Huey (I want him to die a million painful deaths btw) had Hal and then divorced. Strangelove was designated Hal's primary caregiver, and she later married Joy! However Hal had to spend time with Huey, usually once every week/weekend, and unfortunately for Hal sometimes during the Holidays. After hitting 18, he completely cut it off from his dad! But he still hates him and so do I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more family talk! And some very fun planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marcy for proofreading and disrespecting my semicolon usage!
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I've got finals and all that junk! College is hell!

Dave blinked at the statement. His moms? Plural? Sure a bad dad on both their ends, but he never heard of Hal’s two, sweet looking but very intimidating moms.

Then again they hadn't talked too much. Family seemed like to be a silently agreed taboo topic.

Which reminded him that if he actually got the courage to ask Hal for his number, they could talk MUCH more.

“Oh he's a real handsome one this time! Honestly you're other boyfriend was… not as… well, handsome!” Hal's mom with short hair (he should ask their names), said to her son.

Instantly, Hal shouted “MOM!”, his cheeks turning bright red; he tried to cover his face but the tint seeped to his ears and neck. Dave couldn't help but wonder about the reaction. Was Hal... embarrassed of him being called his boyfriend? He felt his heart drop, keeping stone faced in his disappointment.

“No, we're not dating ma'am.” Dave spoke up, still observing Hal. Now he looked... relieved but still upset? It was already hard for Dave to read people, but his own romantic feelings really threw him for a loop.

“Dave was it? You can call me Strangelove. It's an old nickname that in all honesty I prefer now.” She smiled at him.

“Joy.” The taller woman simply nodded as she said her name. “We should come back another time.”

Strangelove only pouted at her wife, before Hal interrupted. “Yes, please you two can come back tomorrow. Please.” He already seemed to be pushing them out the door. “I love you both very much, we can get dinner tomorrow and everything.”

“Alright my little Hal, we'll see you tomorrow! I love you too. It was nice meeting you Dave!”

As they exited, Hal almost slammed the door shut. “Moms! Right? Gotta love them!”

“I… literally can't relate.” Dave couldn't help the little smile that spread on his face. “So I'm more handsome than your ex?”

“Well, ugh. Yes.” Hal groaned, taking a seat on his sofa. The blush that hadn't quite left grew brighter. “She's not wrong about that.”

Dave hummed in response. “You never told me about your moms. They seem great in all honesty.”

“They are! Really liked when I got to spend time with them instead of my dad.” He responded. “My stepmom was alright and my step sister is nice. She's a sweet girl, real smart. Doing engineering and programming, I swear she's already out done me!”

“You’re an engineer?” Dave asked. He was under the impression that Hal had been an artist.

“Oh.” Hal looked upset at the question. “Was. Mostly designs and coding, but yea. I didn't like it much so I took up art.”

“Mm.” Dave nodded. “I think it's good to pursue your passions. I mean, I've danced my entire life. I was a smart kid, and athletic to match. School was a breeze. I was popular but I never really liked it. I like to dance because… even if all eyes are on me I'm not doing it for them. I'm doing it because the work I do resonates with me. It means something to me, and that meaning is different from what it means to the audience.”

He looked over at Hal, whos eyes had started to water. “H-hey are you al-”

“Yea I'm fine!” The artist turned away, rubbing away the tears. “It’s just...it’s nice to hear when people are passionate about things you know? It’s inspiring.”

Dave nodded in response. He sorta wished Hal would talk more about his passions. He almost seemed...embarrassed everytime he did. Dave wanted to encourage him but in all honesty he wasn’t sure how;Hal would cut himself off on his own and refuse to continue his adorable rambling.

“Going back to families, I have a twin brother. And a younger one.” Dave didn’t enjoy thinking about either of them much. The three of them always fought and just...couldn’t get along. “We uh. Only really meet around the holidays.” Which were unfortunately coming up. “The both of them actually live here in NYC but I’m sure I probably won’t run into them.”

“I take it you don’t get along with them huh?”

“Nope. Not one bit.” Dave laughed. “Eli, my twin, he dyed his hair blonde because even growing his hair out wasn’t enough for people to stop confusing him for me. Also as the older twin he had a complex about it. George uh...well, he’s a politician. Who changed his last name, so that’s that.”

“George...Sears? Your brother is George Sears?” Hal raised an eyebrow. Admittedly, he could see the similarities between the two. They shared a similar shape, but George somehow looked older. It was probably the beard...

“Yep. He fuckin’ sucks.”

Hal snorted at the bluntness of the statement. Well, at least he was being honest.

Dave leaned back further into the couch. “Side tracking to dancing, I’ve deemed you...a lost cause Mr. Emmerich.” He grinned. “I’m afraid you were just born with two left feet and the rhythm of a puritan who’s never heard a dance song in his life.”

“Okay wow! Don’t pull any punches there!” Hal mocked offense as he exaggeratedly gasped, bringing his hands up in front of him. “We all can’t be talented, handsome men who move gracefully and perfectly and have tight asse-” Immediately he cut himself off, his hands moving to cover his mouth as that blush bloomed yet again.

“Mm. I do have a pretty tight ass, thanks for noticing.” Dave smiled at him, ignoring the heat that filled his own cheeks. He probably only noticed since he had to sketch and draw him! There'd be no other reason, no absolute other reason that Hal would have noticed.

“Da-” Hal was cut off by the sound of a cell phone ringing, Dave rummaging through his pockets until the cheap old phone was in his hand. Hal took note of how outdated and...broken Dave's phone looked. In fact, he was surprised it even worked.

“...Hello?” Dave answered, his mood deflating as who ever was on the other end started speaking. “Oh, hi. Yea. Okay. Got it.” Hal could hear how talkative the person on the other end was. “You can come down for it. Sure. I said-- yes. Okay. I'm busy I can't really talk. Bye.” As the dancer hung up, Hal gave him a curious look.

“Uhh who was th--”

“Do you mind if I smoke in here?” Dave looked over at Hal, already reaching for where he discarded his jacket to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

“I. I mean kinda but we can step near the window.”

As they relocated, Hal watched as Dave gently put the cigarette to his lips and fiddled with his lighter to light it. He gulped, focusing on the lips that held the cigarette gingerly in place, wishing it was his own lips and not that damn cigarette--

“It was my mom.” Dave explained, breaking Hal out of his trance. “I guess Miller told her about the show; she's going to be coming down.”

“Oh.” Hal was under the impression that Dave's mom wasn't...in the picture.

“Yea. She really didn't step back into my life until I was in highschool.” Dave blew smoke through the screen of the window. “She's nice. Tries hard, but I couldn't really accept her in so easily. Regardless, she's better than my dad, but... she'll probably end up bringing him.” His face was unreadable, but Hal knew that it wasn't a good thing.

“I'm...sorry about that.” Hal didn't know what to say at all.

“It's...whatever. I'm expecting nothing to happen, but it's still frustrating. There's some old drama before I was born between Miller and my dad. Throw my mom into that; that's I'm worried about.” 

“...I'll invite my moms.”

“What?”

“I'll invite my moms.” Hal repeated. “We'll introduce them all. I mean, the chances of something happening are less with strangers around right? It'll get awkward definitely but...I mean I'm sure it won't go so horribly wrong after that.”

“Hal.” Dave looked out the window. “That's...nice of you but nothing stops them.”

Hal felt frustrated. “Dave!” The sudden outburst made Dave suddenly turn to face him. “We gotta at least try! I mean besides, they're still people! I'm sure they have s-some decency!”

In that moment, Hal could see the cogs turning in Dave's head as a grin spread across his face. He took Hal’s hands into his own, leaning forward.

“Let's pretend to date.”

The statement threw Hal for a loop.

“W-what!?”

“Us Hal! You and me. Let's pretend we're boyfriends. That...if we tell them that and I introduce them to you, then I'm sure they won't start anything.”

“I…” In all honesty, he couldn't even comprehend any of it. Hal.exe was once again crashing. “Sure.”

“Great. Oh, this is going to be so good.” Dave blew another puff of smoke out the window. “Mr. Emmerich, we are going to have fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! And Happy New Year! This is unbeta-ed right now but I wanted to get this up!

“So you two started dating in the span of us visiting and us being here?” Strangelove questioned the two.

“Yes ma'am. Looks like your comments were the push we needed.” Dave was grinning, Hal very, very close by his side. Closer than Hal ever thought he would be. “Hal confessed right after you left.”

“Oh I knew it! A mother's intuition is always right!”

It was a week after Hal and Dave planned to fake date. The invited their parents to the show on the same day and fortunately they were all free. Unfortunately, it seemed like their parents had some intertwining history.

Joy knew Dave's dad, John. In fact she was a mother figure to him from when he was a young dancer but they had eventually lost contact with each other. There was something further with Joy's biological son and Dave's parents being friends (or enemies? Hal couldn't really tell by the way Eva talked about him and John didn't show how he felt on his face at all). Hal had heard of this supposed step brother but apparently he was much, much older than he was. Apparently he was around Dave's dad's age. Dave's dad and Miller also seemed to know Hal's dad but both didn't seem to like him much (something Hal had in common with all of them). It was a confusing ordeal that Hal was impressed he could vaguely keep track of.

But that wasn’t important now. Moments ago Dave had immediately made his way towards their parents after the show with Hal in tow, and announced they were dating.

It was still too much for him to process, he was glad that Dave was better with words and better under pressure than he was. He just kept a nervous smile under the gaze of the adults. Despite being 25 he didn't feel like an adult.

“Isn't that right Hal?” Dave's question snapped him right back to reality.

“Y-yea!” He agreed, not sure what he even agreed to.

“Well I'm proud of you.” Eva smiled at them. “It's nice to see you come out of your shell like that.”

“Mm.” Dave nodded. “Well, completely forgot we had made plans in the excitement of you coming. So, we'll be going!”

“Not so fast kid.” Miller, who had been stunningly quiet spoke up. “It's rare that we all are here together, so why don't we go back to my place. I'll even cook dinner.” The entire night Hal could feel Kaz’s steely gaze from behind those sunglasses. Even though he knew the man was blind, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched like a hawk. There wasn't a doubt in Hal's mind: Kaz had figured them out immediately.

“U-uh. That's nice of you to offer Mr. Miller.” Hal gave his best sheepish grin. “But uh. I-I saved up for this!”

“Oh I'm sure you can go another time.” Miller's voice was smooth and honestly Hal hated to admit it did sound convincing. Sure he was already attracted to men but older guys weren't his type. But… if he had to make an exception, it sure would be Kaz.

“We can't.” Dave cut in. Boldly so, in Hal's mind Dave seemed almost... obedient when it came to Miller. Kinda like a puppy that just learned it'd get treats for doing tricks.

And then, Dave switched into speaking Japanese, throwing Hal for a loop. Even furthering the confusion was everyone else in the group speaking Japanese.

Hal fancied himself a smart guy, and a reformed weeaboo. A stressful family situation never gave him the chance to learn Japanese as a teen like he wanted to and by the time he was in college his interest generally lessened as he had less time to watch anime and read manga.

TL;DR: Hal only knows English.

Miller knowing Japanese made sense, he was half Japanese and it was possible he was taught the language. Everyone else, even his own mothers, was weird to him.

Again, lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that he had been lead by Dave out the theater doors until the change of lighting hit his face.

“Never thought I'd convince them.” Dave complained. “If it wasn't for my dad somehow choosing to my side this time, we might have spent our night with them.”

“Oh. That's what happened?” Hal asked, before realizing he had a more important question. “And...you know Japanese?”

“And Russian, German, Japanese, Italian...some dialects of Chinese…Spanish too.” Dave shrugged. “Why?”

“I…” Hal was speechless. From the sounds of it, Dave was an all around child prodigy.

“Guess I was just a smart kid.” He laughed. “I had an interest in languages. How unique is it that it's something so common but in fact it's so complex and is the reason we even advanced society. I mean there's theories that it was language that helped increase the size of the brain when it came to natural selection and evolution.”

Hal didn't know why he felt a blush creep onto his face. There was something so nice, so truly beautiful about Dave talking about something he cared about. Often times the man seemed bored and uncaring towards the world and other people. He was hard to read. Hal truly, deeply wanted to understand him. To see him not bear his emotions, but to talk about his passions made Hal's heart skip a million beats.

“Yea. I-I...I’ve heard of those theories. Darwin himself said that right?” Hal smiled.

“Yep.” Dave was lighting a cigarette. Hal hated those cigarettes. The smoke bothered him, he worried for Dave's health, but most of all they got to touch Dave's lips. Something he could stop thinking of.

“So in uh... Japanese. What were you telling them?”

“Oh some bullshit on how it's the season and I wanted to take you to a nice restaurant since we both didn't really like the holidays and I wanted to make better memories.”

“Eh. I'm neutral to the holidays.” Hal shrugged.

“Well. I hate them and I was guilting my parents. Didn't expect your moms to know Japanese.”

“Both of them worked in the military, so I guess they learned different languages for that.” He didn't know either, in all honesty. His mother occasionally spoke Russian to him, but it was just things like nicknames and ”I love you.”

“Mm.” Dave took a drag. “I really did reserve a restaurant because I know they're going to tail us. At least my mom will. Maybe Miller.”

“Oh?” Hal hoped it wasn't something too pricey. He lied about saving up money, he didn't even have money to save up.

“Yep. Shall we, Mr. Emmerich.” Dave grinned, offering his arm for Hal to take.

“Let's, Mr. Pliskin.” Hal returned the grin as he looped his arm around Dave's.

Maybe busting the bank wasn't bad idea once in awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh late and short update forgive me! I'm just uninspired but I'm not going to leave this fic to die!

“Dave you feel so good..."

"Hal.."

"D-Dave, d--"

“Hal. Hal! HAL!”

“WH. WHat!” With a start, Hal shot up like a rocket only to find himself face to face with the man he was absolutely having a wet dream about.

“You fell asleep on my couch and you started groaning.” Dave’s brows were furrowed as he explained why he decided to ruin what was a perfectly good and acceptable hot dream.

“O-oh. Must’ve...must’ve been having a nightmare.” Avoid eye contact Hal, if you can’t see him he’s not there.

“Hm.” Dave didn't push it thankfully. “If you're tired you should just sleep.”

“Oh. No I'm good.” Hal sat up, adjusting his glasses. With his project for Kaz squarely done with and receiving payment, he spent whatever was left over on new video games. Which meant late night gaming sessions and no sleep.

He thought him finishing the project would end his time with Dave, but he was invited over just the next day.

Surprisingly, Dave's apartment was small (well not surprising for New York) and minimalist. There was only one bedroom and bathroom and a measly, unused kitchen. It made sense since it was only Dave living there. Regardless Hal’s gay heart exploded once he entered.

And his allergies immediately flared.

Seeing that Dave had one very small dog.

“I had huskies before, but they were too big for this apartment so my ex is looking after them.” Was the explanation he had given. “As a semi joke she gave me this.” And he had held up the Pomeranian. “So I named it after her.”

Jumping back to the present, Meryl the Pomeranian came skidding into the room after Dave.

“What time is it?” Hal asked as he realized there was a blanket draped over him that hadn't been there when he fell asleep.

“It's 6. You fell asleep around 4.” Dave sat down on the floor as he picked up Meryl the Pom, gently placing her in his lap.

“Oh fuck.” Hal groaned. “I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight.” Not that he would’ve slept but he had appearances to keep up.

“Mm.” He didn't make any further comments, engrossed in playing with the small pup. Hal watched, enamored at the small smile that Dave had on his face. Hal wanted to make him smile like that. Dave wasn't one for smiling, yet another detail Hal fell in love with. Whereas Hal naturally had a big toothy grin, definitely from his mother, Dave's smiles were small and secretive. They were prizes to be won.

“So what are we doing for Valentine's day?”

“What?”

“We have to keep up appearances.” Dave looked up at Hal from his seat on the floor. “So we have to go out on Valentine's day. Take some photos as proof. I'm pretty sure Miller doesn't believe us still. Also I think your moms would want to see pics of us together.”

“Yea I-I guess so.” Hal was dumbstruck. What...did couples do on Valentine's day? “What would we do Dave?”

“Well Mr. Hal,” Dave sat up straight, placing Meryl the Pomeranian on his head. She immediately abandoned ship, nails skidding across the hardwood floor as she struggled to gain traction. “People go out to restaurants. Or movies. Or both. I'm sure some people have overly grand gestures but we'll be fine without that.”

“A movie sounds fun.” Hal found that to be the least intimidating. People wouldn't be looking at them, no one would recognize them in a dark room.

“A movie date it shall be.” The grin that spread across Dave's face, one different from his sweet shy smile, only prompted a nervous smile from Hal.

“So… d-did you have a movie in mind?”

“Oh yea I already got us tickets to that Fifty Shades of Grey movie.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Why? I haven't even seen the first two.”

“Well then guess what we're doing tonight!”

“We can't watch that in front of Meryl!”

“She'll be sound asleep. Besides, weren't you complaining how that nap was going to keep you up?”

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anticipate a Valentine's day update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE BUT HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Dave adjusted his tie for the 20th time. It was Valentine's day and he pulled out the old suit for it. The whole movie thing was just apart of his ruse cruise.

He had been crushing on Hal for a while. In fact the moment he saw him, Dave felt like he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Frank had made some teasing remark about it but Dave chose not to care. So what if he was hugely into a cute nerd? He could do worse! He had done worse when he dated Frank.

Reservations to one of NYCs top restaurants had been made weeks ago for Valentine's day. One way or another the plan was to take Hal there. Of course ideally they'd have already been dating like for real.

Just the thought of them actually dating made Dave’s heart skip a beat. He wasn't ever really in tune with his emotions but he knew what a crush felt like.

Tonight was going to be great. A nice dinner, they'd go dancing, come back to his place for some wine...maybe further…

Fanciful daydreaming interrupted by his phone going off. The caller ID read Hal's name (followed by a million hearts).

“Hey what's up?” Dave asked, only to hear weak feeble coughing over the receiver.

“Hey...I know we were gonna go to the movies but...I think I got the flu. I can't make it.” Hal sounded absolutely miserable as Dave's heart broke. His plans…their perfect night...no.

“That's okay. I'm coming over.” Dave replied before hanging up. He was going to have a romantic night even if it meant playing nurse.

\--

Dave knocked on the door to Hal's apartment, before opening it. Hal had texted that it'd be open, so good thing it was.

“I didn't really make it, but I brought you some canned soup.” Dave called out, noticing the lump on the sofa. He watched as Hal miserably rolled to face him.

“Oh...you didn't have to.” Hal replied weakly, before squinting. “Are...why are you so dressed up?”

“Uhhh…” Think fast Dave! “...for you…” Nice going Dave!

Hal laughed, before dissolving into a coughing fit. “Oh, that’s nice of you! W-what’s the saying? You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

It was Dave’s turn to laugh. “I’m going to go heat this up for you, just give me a sec.” Swiftly, he moved into the kitchen, heart pounding as he took a moment, squatting down on the floor. Keep it calm Dave!

As horribly sick as Hal looked, he still was...adorable! How! It was completely unfair. Dave wasn’t sure how long he could avoid telling Hal that he had feelings for him. He knew didn’t have to worry about Hal not liking men, but he did worry about Hal not liking him…

Pouring the soup into a bowl and setting in the microwave to heat up, Dave continued his internal debate. The worst thing that could happen was he get rejected, things get weird, and they slowly fall out. Which would be horrible, since he’d lose literally one of the closest people to him in one fell swoop. The best thing that could happen was Hal saying yes, they go on many dates, move to an apartment where Dave can adopt a husky, and they get married and grow old together.

That sounded pretty ideal and worth the risk.

The microwave beeped, and admiss his own thoughts, Dave slammed his fist on the button to open the door.

Except it didn’t open.

He tried a little more gently this time, but the door wasn’t moving. He then proceeded to physically try and pull the door open, but again it didn’t work.

“Uh...Hal? I think I broke your microwave.” Dave called out. “The door won’t open.”

“Oh...yea it’s been pretty finicky lately, that’s not--” Coughing ensues. “--surprising.”

“Your soup was inside…” Dave exited the kitchen, rejoining Hal in the living space.

“Don’t worry about that.” Hal slapped his hand onto the table, doing it a few more times until he had his phone in his hand. “I’ll just order some from the Chinese place...it’s surprisingly good.” His fingers were already tapping away.

“Chinese is always good.” Dave, plopped down on the floor.

“I meant for when your sick. Their soups are--” Coughing. “--good.”

“Oh. Get me some Lo Mein.”  
“Chicken?”

 

“Yea.”

They sat in silence as Hal finalized the order. Dave’s hands wouldn’t stay still, he kept on playing with the edge of his shirt, twiddling his thumbs together, etc.

“So Hal--” “Dave there's--”

Dave stared wide eyed. “You go first.”

“Uh...no never mind.”

“Mm. Well uh. I wanted to confess something.” Dave's heart pounded against his chest as he spoke. This was it. Confession time. “I...like you.”

“What.”

“I like you Hal.” Dave watched the dumbfounded look on Hal’s face. “Like...in a real dating way. Not fake dating.”

“W...what?”

“I had a whole date planned, it's why I'm wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. I was actually going to take you to a nice dinner; I even had a tux ready for you. I wanted to do this there, but I'm not letting you being sick stop me from telling you.” There, it was done.

“Dave...that's what I was going to say.”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean not with the whole surprise date thing. That's kinda too much.” Hal laughed. “But I was going to bring you those cupcakes from that bakery you like and they would write out 'go out with me’ on them.”

“...Yea I think your idea fits us better.” Dave smiled as he relaxed. “...did you get the cupcakes.”

“They're in the fridge.” Hal smiled.

“So we're a thing now...for real?” Dave asked, confirming what he hoped.

“For real.”

“So can I go get--”

“Yes you can get the cupcakes.” Hal laughed again before falling into a coughing fit. As Dave walked off into the kitchen, Hal couldn't contain the smile on his face. As well as the blush that that came across his face as he thought of snake in a nurse's outfit. That'd be a request for the next time he'd get sick.

Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so late im so sorry thanks i dont know what more to write so kill me

The next month was blissful. The boyfriends went on dates often, spending most of their free time together.

Usually Hal would sleep over at Dave's, despite his dog allergy which he still didn't tell Dave about! Oops.

Hal had started posting pictures of Dave on his Instagram and Snapchat, getting a lot of comments but mostly eye emojis followed by sweat emojis. He agreed.

Eventually settling into their daily routine, Hal had half his wardrobe at Dave's apartment. Most of his work things remained in his own apartment, mostly out of fear that he'd forget something at Dave's and would need it later on. Granted...right now he was on his digital art of furries for money grind. Which was half the reason he never worked at Dave's. The other half was...being busy doing other things. Which varied from cuddling and being domestic to fucking.

On one particular day, Dave brought up the inevitable.

“We should move in together.” Dave sat down, placing down a plate of Totinos pizza rolls for Hal and a Chef salad for himself. It was lunch time.

“Would I move into your apartment?” Hal immediately grabbed and bit into a pizza rolls, swearing as it burned his mouth. Everytime...but the hubris of man would succeed.

“I could move into yours.” Dave shrugged, not being burnt by his food because it wasn't hot. “I just figured we spend more time at my apartment than yours. Yours is smaller too, and that'd be fine if it was us but Meryl would move in too.”

Oh right. Meryl the Pomeranian. That he was allergic to. Maybe he could just start taking allergy medicine and relive the weird nightmares that came with it.

“No, it'd be easier for me to move here. Or we could...find a new apartment together.” 

“Hmm...not the worst idea.” Hal could see the gears turning in Dave's head. “I think this place is fine though.”

“I was just wondering where I'd put...all my hobby stuff.” Hal definitely DID NOT have a whole glass case of Gunpla in his bedroom and that DEFINITELY WAS NOT the reason he never let Dave into his bedroom.

“Hobby stuff? Like your art stuff? Cause this place has a spare bedroom.” Dave was confused.

“No...uh.” Hal really wished he wasn't such...an otaku. He also wished he never called himself that when he was younger. “I make like...model mechs. I have them up in a display case so I'm not sure if you'd be okay with having something like that here.”

“Oh. I don't mind.” Dave shrugged. “This place is pretty empty anyway so it'll be nice to have something that give it some character.”

Hal was certain that Dave didn't quite understand the implications of being somewhere in your late twenties to early thirties and having a full glass case of little funky Mecha men, but it didn't really matter. “Alright. I'll just wait for my lease to run out in like two months and I'll just start moving stuff over slowly.”

A grunt of approval. Something Hal had noticed was Dave's...little quirks. For the most part they'd have normal conversations but sometimes he just...grunted and grumbled before speaking. Hal figured it was just him trying to think. However...one rather awkward dinner with John and Hal realized that he picked it up from his dad.

Like a good and smart boyfriend, he didn't bring it up.

“Oh. Dave, I need you to know something.”

A rather inquisitive grunt.

“I'm like...allergic to dogs.” 

“What. Then why do you spend so much time here. Around my dog.”

“Well...my place is a lot smaller, also I really like you, and also I didn't bring it up the first time I saw her so…”

“I can't live without my little Meryl.” Dave promptly called for Meryl the Pomeranian, who happily trotted in. Hal had also recently found Dave's Instagram account for Meryl. He really seemed to like to dress her up in cute, seasonally appropriate outfits.

Sometimes even matching his outfits. Only on his insta though. It was...very cute and another thing Hal wouldn't bring up.

“I know, I'm just letting you know. I'll see if I can get some sort of allergy medicine. You groom her pretty regularly so I think I'll be fine too.” Who was Hal to take a man away from his Instagram famous dog?

“Alright.” Dave seemed content with that. “...so we're really moving in together huh?”

“Dave I already basically live here.” Hal finished off the last of his pizza rolls. “It'll just be more...official or whatever.”

He got a laugh in response. “I guess you're right. It feels empty around here when you're not around.”

“...really?”

“Yea. Really.”

As Hal departed from Dave's apartment he thought about that.

He came to the conclusion that...he agreed with Dave when he got back to his own place. Although it was his apartment, he felt more at home around Dave's apartment.

Or maybe…

He just felt more home around Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you could leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it! I'm also @geegeegeemoneyz on Twitter and Tumblr so hit me up I'm always down to make friends or talk about Otasune or ever hear some ideas!


End file.
